


FEVER

by T1213121



Series: 依恋与爱情 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 性取向都给你打弯.jpg（不是这个意思。）在长时间的补魔后，藤丸立香发现福尔摩斯对性没有任何欲求。这让他觉得每一次上床都像是自己在“使用”福尔摩斯的身体，而不是做爱。中国异闻带时，藤丸立香拒绝了福尔摩斯补魔的请求。因此，当他们回到基地以后，藤丸立香敲响了福尔摩斯的房门，试图和福尔摩斯谈谈这件事。直变弯！藤丸立香 / 无性恋！福尔摩斯





	FEVER

**Author's Note:**

> 好孩子不要学咕哒夫的做法，请尊重他人的性取向，不行就算了别强迫人家（。  
> 须知：性向是流动的，无性恋也有基本的生理反应，但除了生理反应没有任何性唤起。  
> 正好十号，所以就当是送给自己的情人节贺礼好了。道系写手，全程个人性癖，爱看看不看算，不要举报我（……）

第一次是在迦勒底还在的时候，藤丸立香以为只是昙花一现的求助。但第二次又确实的发生了，在他们离开北欧异闻带的路上，福尔摩斯把他叫到以太舱，两个人又上了床。  
重塑灵体所需要的魔力实在太过庞大，仅靠电力系统的供应并不足够。自那以后，福尔摩斯每隔一日便找藤丸立香补充魔力。忙碌时是一个要命的口活，还算有闲暇时，福尔摩斯会脱掉裤子，让藤丸立香插入他的身体。藤丸立香从没感受过如此奇特的触感，柔软内壁紧致地包裹着他的阳物，与女人的阴道截然不同。吞吐时，黏腻的润滑剂会在交合处拉出漂亮的银丝，一抽一插，整个舱室里都是极为情色的淫靡声响，听得他面红耳赤。之前和女从者上床时，藤丸立香都没有以如此速度射精。但福尔摩斯在这方面似乎天赋异禀，总能让藤丸立香抵达高潮的时间快到怀疑自己年纪轻轻已经有了早泄的毛病。  
与之截然相反的是福尔摩斯的表现。藤丸立香不知该如何形容他。在后穴紧紧吮吸着阴茎的同时，福尔摩斯的思绪却始终游离在外，有时甚至还在床上抽起了烟，目光迷离。他的阴茎疲软着，懒洋洋地搭在下腹，丝毫没有抬头的意思。没有喘息，没有呻吟，更没有高潮，每次交合时都只有藤丸立香的快感在空气中弥散。  
像是在操一个娃娃。  
得出这个结论时正值午夜，他们刚到中国异闻带，藤丸立香被药效轰得脑袋发沉。他从虚无的迷惘中惊醒，看见福尔摩斯站在他身边。他当然知道福尔摩斯是来做什么的。这里没有别人，连玛修都睡在了旁屋，福尔摩斯自然是找他来补魔的。  
“今天我……不太想做。”藤丸立香很抱歉地看着他，“不好意思。之后一段时间也许都是。”  
福尔摩斯略显诧异地挑起一侧的眉，却也表示理解地点点头，转身要走。  
“我们需要谈谈，福尔摩斯先生。”藤丸立香伸手抓住他的衣角，“在结束这个异闻带、拿到解药之后，我们要选个时间，进行一次私人谈话。”  
“如果你希望的话。”福尔摩斯答。  
“谢谢你。”藤丸立香收手，躺回床上，“晚安，福尔摩斯先生。”  
“晚安，藤丸先生。”福尔摩斯带着烛火出了帐篷，留下藤丸立香一个人望着空荡荡的顶棚，开始了失眠之旅。

藤丸立香并不是对福尔摩斯有意见。  
在拒绝福尔摩斯之后，一连串的事件马不停蹄地往藤丸立香脸上招呼。等他再听到福尔摩斯消息时，已经是连车带人被秦始皇抢走之后的事了。说不懊悔是假的。也许那天他答应福尔摩斯的请求，现如今也不会落得如此窘境。但藤丸立香不愿意做这件事。他发自内心的，不想和福尔摩斯上床。  
单方面的性唤起与高潮在他的眼中不能称之为“做爱”。每一次性事，藤丸立香几乎都是在福尔摩斯近乎无感的状态下插进他的后穴，直至最后高潮射在深处，就像是在单方面使用福尔摩斯的身体。这是不对的，藤丸立香很清楚。即使原本这种无谓的体液交换也只是为了补充魔力，藤丸立香也不愿意像对待一个物件一样对待福尔摩斯。  
“我们得谈谈。”藤丸立香敲响了福尔摩斯的屋门，在他出来时这般说道。其实藤丸立香没想到他确实在屋里，失去迦勒底的忙碌很多时候压在了两位从者肩上。不论达文西或是福尔摩斯，都在24x7的超负荷运行中。  
“是有关我去找你补充魔力的事吗。”福尔摩斯迎他进屋，关上门，倒了一杯红茶给他，就像是知道藤丸立香会来一样。  
“是的。”藤丸立香坐进扶手椅里，盯着手里澄澈的茶汤，最终还是放回了茶几上，“我不想这么下去了，福尔摩斯先生。只有我能在这件事上感到愉悦，而你不能，这是我不能接受的。这简直就像是我在单方面的‘使用’你，像是使用飞机杯这种工具一样。”藤丸立香凝视福尔摩斯翠绿的眼，想要看透那目光里究竟藏着什么，“我不想做这件事。”  
“你想太多了，藤丸先生。我的需求只是你的精液，所以如果你把我看做是一个随时使用的飞机杯，在魔力充足前，我对此毫无意见。”福尔摩斯抿口红茶，靠在椅背上，“我并不热衷于性事，也不懂爱情的意义，没有必要对这些产生任何反应。”  
“但是我有。我他妈的就是喜欢你，从你第一次来我房间开始，我就心动了。”藤丸立香站起来，走到对面的扶手椅前，居高临下地看着福尔摩斯，他不想自己显得太软弱，而扶手椅里是福尔摩斯的地盘，“所以我想和你划清界限。我不要求你和我恋爱，但即使是上床打炮，我也不希望你是不享受这件事的。和第一夜与你说的一样，交换。如果你不高潮，我也不会。”  
福尔摩斯嗤笑一声，把红茶放到手边小桌上。“那很简单。”他说，“你希望我在交合中射几次，都怎么射，还有喘息和呻吟，一起列个单子。”在藤丸立香看来，福尔摩斯的行为几乎等同于——嘲讽，“我会按你的单子来演，这样算是公平交易了吧。”  
从结束了中国异闻带之后，藤丸立香还没这么发过火。他抓住福尔摩斯的衣领，甚至不惜用上令咒，狠狠地亲吻福尔摩斯的唇。对从者而言，令咒是绝对的，没有对魔力的福尔摩斯毫无抵抗能力，只能任藤丸立香在他的口腔中肆虐。烟草苦涩得要命，藤丸立香搜刮着温暖的口腔内壁，却想要把每一寸气息都极其霸道地占据。他希望福尔摩斯明白自己的意思，更希望福尔摩斯能试着来爱他，即使现在采用的方式称之为强奸也不为过分。但福尔摩斯不是允许了他吗，可以作为随时使用的飞机杯。藤丸立香一面伸手抚上福尔摩斯略略鼓起的裆部，一面胡思乱想着。相互摩擦的舌面引来一浪浪尚不明确的情欲，藤丸立香隔布料抚弄着福尔摩斯的阳物。在他手下，阳物的形状逐渐清晰起来。这更让藤丸立香吻得投入，又是舔弄又是吮吸，就像要把福尔摩斯吞吃入腹一般。  
最终福尔摩斯还是推开了他。  
平日里理性冷静的侦探，现如今面色潮红、体温攀升。生理性分泌的唾液因为接吻而无刻吞咽，在唇齿间挂上，把吻得有些红肿的唇缀得更加晶莹剔透，让人忍不住想再咬上一口，品尝甘甜的味道。  
“我要的不是你演出来的反应，是这种真实的。”藤丸立香抚过福尔摩斯的发，轻吻他的额头，在福尔摩斯身前缓缓跪下，熟练地扯开他腿上的枪套，“你硬不硬，高潮不高潮，这些全都无所谓。但我不想让你对此无动于衷。”拉链声划破屋中寂静，藤丸立香把头凑上前去，舔了一下藏在内裤里的硕物，“我希望你也能享受性。”  
或许是因为令咒，或许是被亲吻打乱的大脑还没回到正轨，福尔摩斯没有拒绝藤丸立香。这让脱下长裤变得更为容易，连同内裤一起，藤丸立香把碍事的衣物统统扔到一边。他的双手顺着福尔摩斯细长双腿向上，在大腿内部的嫩肉上轻柔吮吸，落下一个个草莓，在苍白的肌肤上像是冬日盛放的腊梅花。不像之前做爱时，福尔摩斯身上暖和和的。血液因被撩拨而来的情欲奔腾，白皙皮肤泛起一层薄红，在冷光灯的照耀下格外诱人。素日疲软的阴茎此时已然半勃，藤丸立香起身，从福尔摩斯的衣兜里拿出润滑油倒在他的阴茎上，借着这股滑腻上下撸动。这不是他第一次给福尔摩斯手活，自然知道该从哪里开始。几次直至龟头的抽拉换来阴茎的完全勃起与福尔摩斯控制不住的低喘。对藤丸立香而言，这就像是海妖的歌声，有着最能够蛊惑人心的力量。上半身的衣冠楚楚并不碍事，扯开领结解开衬衫纽扣，暴露在空气中的乳尖颤颤巍巍地挺立着，白种人近乎种族优势的嫩红色乳晕仿佛在引诱藤丸立香更进一步。  
这是他第一次触碰福尔摩斯的乳头，也是第一次看到。在补魔时，福尔摩斯是从不会脱上衣的，最多只到束腰。即使是之前的温泉或夏日同人展的泳装，福尔摩斯也从未以半裸的姿态站在他面前。这是一片未知之地。他知道福尔摩斯不喜欢亲吻，把亲吻视作逾越，所以他不会再去亲吻福尔摩斯，但这个呢。  
“我……可以吗？”藤丸立香伸出左手食指按在福尔摩斯逐渐充血的乳头上，缓缓按揉着，“我想亲吻它，想让你舒服。”他抬眼去看福尔摩斯，看福尔摩斯逐渐被欲望占据的面庞，用最恳切的嗓音开口。  
没人教过福尔摩斯该如何面对一双过分真诚的眼睛，尤其是在情迷意乱、像动物一般下流得为情所动而“发情”时。他没有回答，紧紧地抓着扶手，指甲深陷进天鹅绒的布料中，在巨大的压力下泛白。藤丸立香没听到回音，放慢了手下的动作，继而连喘息声也被有意无意地压抑，换做短促的呼吸。寂静的屋中只剩手掌摩擦润滑液发出的黏腻水声，略显尴尬。  
“没关系。”藤丸立香咽咽口水，收回了手，“你实在不愿意的话……我现在就停下。”他顿顿，又道，“就……当做这一切都没发生过。以后和之前一样。”亲吻时手背上的令咒已然消失一划，藤丸立香早知大事不妙，是自己做错了事。可他停不下来，像个不知轻重的熊孩子一样，期待着继续刚刚的行为。福尔摩斯的沉默吓坏了他。他不想搞砸这一切。  
“不。”福尔摩斯抓住藤丸立香的胳膊。藤丸立香惊讶地看着福尔摩斯。如翡翠般耀眼的双眼里写满了情动，微微垂下的眼角与脸颊一般染上浅浅酡红，若是谁见了，定要说是举世闻名的大侦探也被什么酒灌醉了。可这酒不是什么优秀的白兰地威士忌，连波尔多的葡萄佳酿都不是，最多只是日本狂放的粗酿，其名为“藤丸立香”。  
“留下。”沙哑的嗓音不似之前清亮，失去优雅圆润的质感，反而更具有性诱惑力，“立香。”句尾软声一句立香喊得藤丸立香手忙脚乱不知所措，心都快化成一滩糖水儿。没人能拒绝福尔摩斯的请求，藤丸立香更是学不会如何不听从福尔摩斯的话。他凑到福尔摩斯身前，抬手想要继续他的抚弄。  
无谓的自尊很早就被放弃，下意识说出的话放在平日里准会惹红了耳根。可当下不是。像与可卡因妥协那般，福尔摩斯选择放纵自己享受这一切所带来的欢愉。“立香，后面……”借着扶手椅的倾斜，福尔摩斯抬起双腿，将穴口暴露在藤丸立香面前。这不是他们第一次坦诚相见，但是藤丸立香第一次听到福尔摩斯说出自己的想法。他配合地抬起福尔摩斯的长腿，分开架在两侧扶手上，又伸手回去套弄着那根难得抬头的阴茎。润滑液像是雨点一样落在隐秘处，湿润的质感让每一次触摸都变得可人起来。福尔摩斯的身体远比他自己要诚实。酥麻的触感顺着耻骨攀附向上野蛮生长，最本初的快感正在席卷他的头脑，让理性停歇，邀情感登场。自尊心被快感抛到九霄云外，后穴寂寞地收缩着，熟悉了藤丸立香阴茎的地方渴求着再一次被侵犯，所有之前未曾被放在心上的感官体验被无限制的放大。纵然起源是全知的解明，福尔摩斯也难得不知道这是何等舒爽了。不比可卡因或吗啡的乏味无聊，福尔摩斯觉得他快要在藤丸立香怀里融化成一汪春水，求藤丸立香将他尽数饮下。  
于是藤丸立香这样做了。湿黏的手指探进幽密的甬道之中，温柔地扩张着。英灵不会受伤，只会疼痛。很多时候，福尔摩斯懒得悉心扩张润滑，总是让藤丸立香抹了油直挺挺地进来。身体本能性地排斥异物进入，被撑开的疼痛偶尔会唤回他在外漂泊的思绪。可藤丸立香是那样温柔，每一次深入的同时都爱抚着阴茎，把不适与苦痛都化作被填满的爽快。过度的润滑油与柔和的扩张令秘境一片滑腻，爱液打湿了扶手椅的布料，但没人关心这件事。被充分扩张的后穴一片泥泞，紧绷的肌肉也逐渐松软。藤丸立香弯曲手指，开始在其中肆意妄为。他们做过很多次，但他从没在福尔摩斯身上得到过任何反馈，一切依旧是全新的。藤丸立香揉按着内壁，每一次突入都刺激着复杂隐秘的神经，挑弄着每一寸可能残余理性的思维。  
音调陡然升高的呻吟几乎能被称作娇吟，几近放浪形骸的呻吟冲击着藤丸立香的理智，探索也变得急促。福尔摩斯整个人都颤抖着，来自肌肉的高潮让他这般的“处子”格外难以应对。尖利的指甲抠破了扶手椅的绒面，留下暗黑色的长缝。藤丸立香知道最棒的一点在哪里了，而他也忍不住了。  
抽出手指，藤丸立香脱掉上衣解开长裤，涨到紫红的物件就迫不及待地跃出来。比起相同身高的男性，福尔摩斯轻得要命，脱下那套沉重的外骨骼设备后更是。藤丸立香伸手环着腰，一把就将他抱了起来，任由那两条比他还长的细腿缠在身上。床就在一旁，两个人跌跌撞撞走过去，最后一起摔在了床上。  
“我可以进去吗。”掰开福尔摩斯的双腿，藤丸立香伸出舌尖，舔舔干燥的唇。  
福尔摩斯眼睛里蒙着一层水雾，双唇紧抿着。瘦长的手指绞紧了床单，他配合地抬起腰，将穴口展现在藤丸立香眼前。混杂在一起的晶莹爱液将蜜穴周边都染出漂亮的纹路，像一幅泼墨山水画，一片旖旎。  
藤丸立香把他的手从床单上扯开，让他抱着自己。“别抓床单。”藤丸立香俯身凑到福尔摩斯耳畔，“抓我。”他扶着自己的阴茎，缓缓往蜜穴里送入，“告诉所有人，我有‘那一个’从者了。告诉所有人，我有你了。”  
与未经扩张得干涩紧致不同，这一次，内壁是火热的、有灵性的。乍看起来与女人的阴道不同，在某些地方却又是那般相似。不是为交合而生的肠壁包裹得舒适，加上润滑更是有股说不出得舒爽惬意。  
华生在小说里写，“福尔摩斯冰冷的外表下有一颗火热的心”。  
藤丸立香觉得这话有道理，真他妈有道理，尤其在现在他确实“进入”到了福尔摩斯体内以后。血流奔涌，二人体温交叠，热得发烫。后穴被填得满满当当，福尔摩斯抱着他的脊背哼哼唧唧，下意识地摆腰，用高挺的阴茎磨蹭着藤丸立香的腹肌。偶尔被快感惹出的几声哭腔绕在藤丸立香耳边，令人迷醉。他喜欢这样的福尔摩斯，像个真真正正的人，而不是巴贝奇发明的机器。  
“我要动咯。”藤丸立香轻声道。没给福尔摩斯反应的时间，藤丸立香轻摆腰肢，缓慢地抽插起来。穴肉被挤开，肉刃直抵刚刚寻到的那敏感一点。  
充血的海绵体与灵巧的关节不同，磨起来迟钝而不顾一切。超乎以往的成堆快感顺脊柱爬上大脑，猝不及防轰得炸开，喉咙盛不住满满的呻吟，混在一起听起来像是停不住地抽噎。福尔摩斯的指甲掐进藤丸立香的背里，刮出细长的血印。  
“立香。”福尔摩斯喊他，双臂紧紧地圈着他的脖颈，“立香。”  
“我在。”藤丸立香抚上福尔摩斯的面庞。他很想亲吻面前的可人儿，但他不能。  
一点点疼痛并不影响藤丸立香，来自柔嫩内壁的吸吮让他差些在插入当时就一泄千里。不论历经多长时间，多少次的交合，福尔摩斯的身体总能把他化作未经人事的处子，随时随地都能因为某个轻微的动作而高潮。没有亲吻，藤丸立香只好不停地向前顶胯，让自己的硕物与福尔摩斯的内壁结合的更加紧密。他加快了顶弄的速度与力道，每一次都好似要抵达福尔摩斯的最深处，甚至想要把囊袋都一并塞进那柔软密境。  
被过度刺激而产生的生理性的泪水与口水在福尔摩斯面上混成一片，用发胶仔细抹好的背头现如今也散了下来，被细密的汗珠打湿贴在脸侧，乍看之下狼狈不已。可藤丸立香却觉得身下人现在比什么时候都要美丽。他早已被福尔摩斯施展了魅惑，如果没有玛修给予的对魔力，肯定早就失去了所有抵抗的能力。  
肌肤相贴，相互传导的体温带着情浪的炽热，似要将人灼烧。抽插的速度不停加快，爱液打湿交合之处，淫秽水声昭示一室旖旎，却又激发更深一层的欲求。每一次的插入都仿佛是渴求润泽的鱼儿同一汪春水的交融，持续过久的欲望混杂其中，活色生香的场面任谁看了都要唾骂下流。囊袋拍打着臀瓣的啪啪声仿佛不知羞耻般不停，操干时发出的黏腻水声刺激着感官，混杂福尔摩斯不再掩饰的哭喊，像是自成一体的交响乐，甚至赛过神才的编曲。藤丸立香发现自己沉溺其中，无法自拔。每一次的冲撞都精准的钉在最敏感那处，反复碾过带来的快感是世上头等，几难超越。欲望却还叫喊着不满足。平日总是一副冷淡面容的人儿在一次次的淫浪冲刷下，颤抖的四肢也几乎为这过分的快感麻木，现在只会现在只会因他藤丸立香掀起的这番情浪而呻吟不已。  
毛细血管中血液充盈，苍白的皮肤上泛起诱人的红。福尔摩斯抬腰跟着藤丸立香的动作一上一下，任由那粗大肉棒将自己搅得一塌糊涂。“立香……”他话里混着哭腔，零碎话语被每一次深入的冲撞搞得支离破碎，只留下酥软的呻吟和本初的祈求，“让我高潮……”  
爱乐交织，每次抽插，藤丸立香都能感到福尔摩斯的颤栗，内壁不甚规律的收缩告示着顶峰即将来临。身下硕物的进出从未停歇，每一次都仿佛要钉入对方的身体。藤丸立香是很贪心的。他希望拥有的一切，是真真正正的一切。仅仅是拥有这具身体绝对不够，还要进入福尔摩斯的心灵，占有福尔摩斯的心脏，甚至占有福尔摩斯最为出色的大脑。藤丸立香要福尔摩斯永远都会记得他。不论经历几次转世轮回、召唤退场，藤丸立香要福尔摩斯永远都记得，自己是他的御主，是他“唯一的”“那一个”御主。  
起伏的胸膛撑着衬衫的开口，被汗水濡湿的洁白衬衫紧贴在肌肉上，明明是来自十九世纪的绅士，福尔摩斯却情色得好似花花公子上的封面女郎。遏制不住的颤抖令他难以自制，只能攀附在藤丸立香身上，在抽插中骤然攀上顶点。绞紧的内壁让藤丸立香无处可逃，最终一并缴械投降。灭顶的快感同时包裹着二人，性事在此刻达到巅峰。或许是间隔时间太长，或许的确是质量出色，藤丸立香的阴茎抽动着，在福尔摩斯体内吐出片片白浊。盛不下的那些随着缝隙流出穴口，淌出一室旖旎。  
都是男人，藤丸立香也明白高潮后紧接而来的怅然若失。他自顾自抽出逐渐软下来的阴茎，准备收拾场面继而离开，却感到唇上一片柔软。福尔摩斯凑上来主动吻了他，灵巧的舌尖钻过不设防的唇瓣深入其中，纵然带些青涩，却也是无上至宝。  
“你……吻了我。”难解难分的浓浓情意惹得藤丸立香眼眶一热。他没觉得自己这么爱哭。可这个吻就像是带有什么魔力一样，惹得他突然就鼻尖一酸，想哭出来。  
“我吻了你。”福尔摩斯抚过藤丸立香的发，像是邻家的大哥哥一般地安抚着，“因为我接受你的爱，立香，从一开始就是。所以我会去找你。”他又亲吻了藤丸立香，“我不懂爱情，也对性不感兴趣——如你所见，只有本质的生理需求生理反应，我不会想到这些。但如果这是你想要的模式，我会和你在一起，以这样的方式。”  
福尔摩斯的手上带着化学药剂腐蚀的痕迹，十指相扣时是与女人不同的粗糙与强健。但藤丸立香不在乎这些。他扑进福尔摩斯怀里，最终还是哭了。

藤丸立香是被玛修叫醒时才想到今日有体格检查的。  
惨——啊——！  
他左右看看，达文西、玛修、福尔摩斯。再从右往左看看，福尔摩斯、玛修、达文西。  
“那个……”藤丸立香抓抓头发，“玛修还在呢，衣服能不脱吗……”  
“那我先出去好了！”没等达文西开口，玛修倒是自觉红了脸跑出门外，“前辈要认真体检哦！”  
“认——真——体——检——”达文西拿起教鞭，狠狠地敲敲视力表，又回来指着藤丸立香，“不要看我这样，内侧灵基是男性啦男性。所以你快点把衣服脱掉只剩内裤让我检查一下身体！在这里的都是男孩子，有什么可害羞的！”  
……不是我害羞啊。藤丸立香委屈巴巴地往福尔摩斯那边瞅着，却丝毫没得到回应。他牙一咬心一横干净利落把衣服脱了。先是内科，继而是脊柱之类的外科。藤丸立香伸手摸到地板，果不其然听到了达文西一声意味深长的“哦——”。  
不该是纯洁系的天才萝莉吗怎么货不对板送了个大叔过来！藤丸立香压抑住内心的吐槽，抬头看着达文西。达文西似乎心情很好的样子，一面在体检单上标注各项正常，一面饶有兴致地凝视藤丸立香。  
“怎么弄的？”达文西眨眨眼，一副明知故问的表情，又转回去忙自己的。  
“是……猫。”瞥眼面上略微泛红的福尔摩斯，藤丸立香悄悄绕到他身边，拉起大衣盖住的皮带，“一只性子不太好、又格外贪吃的小猫儿。”  
藤丸立香松了手。


End file.
